More Than Love in the Air
by ImkissingJamesSunderland
Summary: Francissa Parker goes to Willamette, Colorado, where there is much more than love in the air. There happens to be a zombie virus going around! Violence, language, and sexual content. Oh, yes, it's a HETEROSEXUAL pairing this time! Yay! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Well, I was looking through the romance section for Dead Rising, and I was VERY mad at the stuff that was on there! "Why so much yaoi and yuri?" I thought. So, I decided to make THIS, my very own HETEROSEXUAL Dead Rising fanfiction. Yes. You're WELCOME. XD Don't get me wrong, I'm a fan of yaoi, but I get tired of it sometimes. I want passionate stuff that also has a good story line. Although, I can't promise that this will be good. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEAD RISING OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! Although, I know you knew that. :/**

More Than Love in the Air

Chp 1

Heart of Gold, Brains of Steel

I was working hard on capturing the shot that would make my day. I was a singer, but I did photography on the sidelines. When I first heard of the disturbances in Willamette, I rushed down to the town. I just strolled right in, but then they began to close off the town. I wasn't worried. There was some way out of it, and if there wasn't, I'd wait it out. I was one tough cookie. I ran around with my camera shooting pictures of random things, blood streaks, dead bodies, dead animals, the normal stuff for me. I liked to photograph violence and gore for my collection of photos from all around Colorado.

I hadn't seen the real disturbances yet, because Ihad only just gotten there. It was boring and lonely. I roamed around, and the quietness turned to a slight violent atmosphere. As I got farther into town and buildings became visible, I realised that this place wasn't just in a riot. People were being EATEN. _Oh, man, CANNIBALISM? Damn! I HAVE to get this!,_ I thought to myself, snapping pictures. But soon, it became apparent that these people weren't just crazy, cannibalistic cult members. They were something else entirely- zombies. My heart raced with excitement and fear as I put my camera away.

"Damn... Real-life zombies?... It sounds so crazy, but... I LOVE IT!" I giggled, and all the zombies saw me. They came after me, slowly at first, then charging, and slowing down again. I panicked, running wherever I could to try to find a weapon. _They're slow, it's okay. You have an outbreak of slow, stupid zombies... We got the good ones! Just don't get bitten... _I grabbed a large metal pole from a parking lot and battered my way through the undead crowd.

The moaning, the smell of blood and death, the thrill, the footsteps and screams... It was so exciting that I didn't even realize when I had started to run through the hordes of zombies, screaming and smiling. Pretty soon, I reached the mall. I stopped on a hill that was clear of zombies and stared at the parking lot, panting. My face was blank, and my eyes were half-closed. I just stared, thinking, _I'm screwed. _I tried to think of a back-up plan. THEN, I saw my saviour, a ladder leading up to the roof. All the zombies were crowded around the doors to the shopping mall where unaffected people could be seen baracading the only way to the outside.

I ran out to the side of the hill, passing behind a bush. I stopped to think my plan over and come up with a plan B. Then, I had a great idea. _Hell, they do it in movies, I could do it, too! If I act like a zombie, maybe the real ones won't be able to tell the difference! I already have blood on my clothes from killing zombies. I can do this! _I got ready, gripped my pole, and let my arms fall to my sides. Moaning and making sounds in my throat similar to the sickly noises the real zombies made, I stumbled out and down the hill.

The zombies paid no attention to me. I stumbled across the grass, reaching the concrete, then the side of the building. I was out of sight of those zombies, now. I frantically shot up the ladder, and I was on the roof in no time. I stood and caught my breath, looking over the crowd of risen dead as they tried hopelessly to break into Willamette Parkview Mall.

"Hello, there." A man's deep voice startled me, and I whirled around. Relieved to see that it was just a man, a LIVING man, I just sighed and let my gaurd down a little.

"I thought you were a zombie," I said, casually chuckling. The dark-haired man stopped leaning against the wall he was leaning against and chuckled.

"You seem at ease."

"Enh, I don't mind this place. I got them beat, anyway. I have brains of steel, you could say, haha." The man walked over and circled me like a lion might circle around his next meal. I frowned at him angrily as he did so.

"You never answered my question," he said softly, stopping next to me.

Turning to look at him, I said, "You don't need to know that right now. All you need to know is that I'm not going to be here much longer, and I will kick your ass if you try anything, smart guy, okay?" He looked me over and laughed, his voice echoing in the distance.

"You? You're too small to be tough-talking me, little lady."

"I'm stronger than I look. I'm no wimp," I spat at him, looking him over, too.

"You sure can put up an argument... We'll just have to see if you have the strength to survive... and the will." I huffed and left, angered by the man. I left through a door that led into the mall. I walked down some stairs and into the main part of the mall. Going down some stairs, I saw the uninfected people blocking the doors with stuff. There was mall music playing in the silent mall. Faint crying and sobs could be heard, and every now and then, there would be a loud noise or two. I stood there, smiling at all the people. I'd never been so happy to see a crowd of people before. Soon enough, somebody noticed me.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" the man said, surprised. Eyes turned and looked at me awkwardly.

"I... I'm Francissa. You can call me Francis, if you like." I shook the man's hand, and he stared at my spiked bracelet. I rolled my eyes slightly and put my hand back down at my side.

"How did you get here?"

"Well, I fought my way through town and came here when I saw you guys baracading." The man nodded his head and looked at the pile of heavy items. I decided that I had nothing better to do, so I'd go looking at the stores. I left without saying a word. The man began to question me, then he just let me leave.

When the people were out of sigh, and I was on the second floor, looking at stores just beyond the balcany, I slipped my shoes off and carried them with me. I walked into a store called Falcon's Claw. It was dim inside, and Slipknot was playing inside. I looked clothes over, and I picked some out. No use in paying when we were stuck in the middle of a zombie outbreak. I chose a white button-down shirt with a black and red striped tie and a black mini skirt and combat boots. Basically, I picked out stuff that would look nice with blood. Slipping on some fishnet gloves, I grabbed my pole and left the store.

Wandering out into the mall, I sat down on a bench, facing the stairs and putting my feet at the other end. I laid my pipe down and relaxed. Closing my eyes, I sang Amazing Grace. I hadn't sang a hymn in years. I heard footsteps as I finished the hymn, and I opened my eyes. A man with brown hair and a camera was walking towards me. Smirking, I picked my purple plaid duffel bag and pole off of the floor and stood. The man clapped after taking a picture. I reached in my duffel bag and pulled out MY camera, snapping a picture of him. He smiled at me when I did.

"Photographer?"

"No, I-"

"No, wait, I know you. I swear I've seen you before... You're a singer, aren't you? I mean, for a band."

"Yep. Brass Petals. Haha, stupid name, but we're better than that. Went to one of our concerts, mister?"

"Yeah, I think so. You play guitar, too, don't you?"

"Sure do! Like a pro!" I laughed, hanging my camera around my neck. "What's your name?"

"Frank West. I'm a photographer."

"So it would seem... Francissa Parker. You already know my job." Frank walked up and shook my hand. "Well, Frank, I'm slipping off to grab some snacks, care to join?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright then!" I started off into a store near the stairs that sold candy called Candy Mountain and grabbed two huge bags for myself. Frank grabbed a small one. I knew what I was there for, so I started filling one bag completely with chewing gum and the other completely with random gummy candies. I had a huge smile on my face as I did this, and Frank was just picking out choclates and other stuff. I tied the bags up and stuffed them into my duffel bag. Then I grabbed three packs of stick gum and a can of lemonaide.

Frank finished filling his bag, and I put a bubblegum ball into my mouth and chewed it. I smiled at Frank as he tied his bag up and put it in his pocket. When we walked out of the store, I popped my gum, and some guy came running up the stairs. I heard zombies moaning now, and people were screaming. Something had happened. Something BIG had happened.

**A/N: Okay, I started to make it too long, so I had to end it here and begin on chapter two with the second bit. It's probably horrible, but I wanna know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's just one word, "good" bad" "horrible" "great," it all works! I'd love it if you'd elaborate, though. I'd like to hear some suggestions for the plot and some thing I must fix. Thank you!**


	2. Ecstatic Love

**A/N: Okay, so I put A LOT of effort into this. I lost my document for the second part I carried from the first cahpter, so I had to write this from memory. PLEASE review or all the hard work I did will be for nothing. Now, try to enjoy this, as it may be a little boring.**

More Than Love in the Air

Chp 2

Ecstatic Love

"The zombies got into the mall!" the man shouted at us from the stairs. "Come with me, I'll take you somewhere safe!" I nodded and started to run with him. Frank was right next to me the whole way. When we got to the security room, which was the safe place, the man started to seal the door off. Frank began to protest.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Frank, the zombies can get in that way. We're fucked up the wall if they do."

"How will we get out? We can't just stay in here."

"There's an air duct behind you. We can use that to get in and out of the mall." I popped my gum. It had lost flavor, so I reached in my candy bag and got out another one.

"You sure like bubblegum, don't you, miss?" a man standing next to the air duct said. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Mm-mm, please, call me Francis. My name's Francissa, but that's a bit long. Haha..." I leaned against the wall behind me and crossed one leg over the other.

"I'm Otis. I'm the janitor for this mall... I WAS the janitor for this mall, anyway." Otis looked intensely down at the ground. I nodded slowly then looked over at Frank. He looked at me for a second and then at another woman in the room. She wore a gray suit and had blonde hair. She was just the type that made me sick at my stomach. She looked too perfectly normal. I liked my died-to-death hair, big chest, and pale skin. I was abnormal, and I liked that. Frank looked a little abnormal, too, as he was tall and pale and looked pretty muscular. Although, thinking back on it, he was pretty average, I just really liked him.

I stared at the wall in front of me as Frank looked the woman over. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the woman load a handgun. I looked at Frank for his reaction. He gave her a "Woah, whatever" look and looked away. The man who'd brought us in here had left by now.

"We should all get to know each other if we'll be surviving this together."

"I'm Frank West, photojurnalist."

"Francissa Parker, singer/songwriter/guitarist."

"I'm just Otis, the janitor." I giggled at Otis' sentence.

"Haha, short n' sweet, enh?" I said to Otis. He laughed, too, and the woman in the suit put her gun in her pocket. I looked over at her.

"I'm Jessie McCarney." I smiled at her slightly. She just looked at me and then at Frank who was looking at pictures on his camera. Jessie walked over to see what he was looking at. I did the same. I saw an old man shoving his cane at the camera.

"Where did you take this?"

"Why? Did that guy do something?" I asked Jessie.

"Listen, I just wanna know where he is. Is that too much to ask?"

"Well, maybe we wanna know something, too." I put my hands on my hips as I spoke.

"Yeah, who are you people, anyway?"

"I'm Jessie, and that guy back there was Brad. That's all I'm authorized to tell you."

"Dammit, what the hell's that mean?" I raised my voice at Jessie, dropping my arms at my sides. Jessie just looked up at me with an angry expression. She stepped back.

"If I'm not going to get anything out of you, I won't even bother. We'll find him ourselves." She walked back to where she had been standing. I walked back and leaned against the wall again, folding my arms across my chest.

"So, are we just gunna wait around and rot? We gotta have some fun! I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather have fun before I die. There has to be something to do... Hey, you know what? I'm sure there have got to be some survivors out there! I could go out there and help them, bring them back here, and give them food and water and a place to sleep... Are those rooms in the back empty?"

"Yeah," Jessie answered. "They're extra rooms, but... But what happens if one them are alive but infected? Who knows how long they'd have until they turned into... into zombies?"

"Well, that's easy. You just-" I made a gun with my hands and put it to my head-"shoot 'em in the head." I made the gun jerk as if it had shot, and Jessie's eyes widened in shock.

"You couldn't pull it off!"

"Well... it's easy! Just point-" I pointed my "gun" out in front of me.-"and shoot." I "shot the gun," and Jessie rolled her eyes, huffing at me.

"That's not what I meant! I doubt you could kill somebody so easily!"

"I know what you meant! I could kill just about anyone pretty easily! I could kill you right now if I had to!" Jessie made a startled expression and stomped off. I laughed and folded my arms again. Frank was doing his best to keep from laughing, his hand over his mouth, and his eyes closed. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting my head rest against the wall behind me. Pretty soon, I heard two sets of feet moving into the room, the door slamming shut behind them. I opened my eyes and raised my head up to look at who it was. It was Brad and Jessie. Brad stopped with Jessie stopping next to him.

"So, I hear you wanna be a hero, Francis," Brad acted surprised at what he'd heard. I smirked, standing upright.

"Hmhmhm... Well, now, I wonder where you heard that," I said sarcastically, chuckling. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Is it all right with you if I did that?" Brad let out a surprised, fake, dry chuckle and rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't sound like we could trust you to bring them back alive! I think we can send someone else to do that." I got so mad, I felt ready to kill that Brad. _Who does he think he is? He can't order me around! I'll leave when I want and do whatever the hell I feel like doing!_

"Listen, Brad! I don't care if I have your permission or not! Really, I'll just leave whenever and do whatever, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it, understand?" I folded my arms.

"Oh, I think there is," Brad said, holding a gun out at me.

"You don't have the guts." I stared at him, waiting for his next move. Brad walked over to me and rested the gun on my temple. I widened my eyes in shock. Frank ran at Brad and pushed him off of me. I put one foot back, trying not to fall over from the immense rush I was dealing with.

"Hey! Let's all calm down! We can't go shooting each other! Listen... If you don't trust her, I'll go with her. We can both bring the survivors back." Brad looked at Jessie. She nodded slightly after some consideration.

"Yeah, sure... Better you than one of us," Brad said. He clicked the safety of his gun on and put it back in its holster. "We're gunna go in the back and watch the monitors. We'll tell you if we see some survivors. For now, why don't go and get some supplies? Anything ranging from food and water to sleeping bags and clothes is what we'll need. Got that?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I do..." I swallowed hard. I was not about to taunt him again. He pissed me off, but I wasn't gunna die by getting shot by someone like him. "Let's go, Frank." I walked over to the air duct and started to climb in.

"W-wait. You have a skirt on." Frank put his hand on my shoulder. I looked back and smirked at him.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. Hahaha, if you have a problem with that, go first. Keep in mind that I'm gunna go out into the zombies first, though." I winked at him as he climbed into the air duct. When he was in, I climbed in after him. When we were out on the roof, I dusted myself off and ran after Frank, jumping down a ledge and heading to an elevator. I pressed the call button and waited for the elevator. When the doors opened, we stepped inside. The doors closed, and I pressed the first floor button. I grabbed my knife and unfolded it. As I did so, I remembered that Frank had no weapon.

"Shit! Frank, you forgot a weapon!... Here, take my knife." I held my knife out at him, the blade in my palm. He pushed it way.

"No, thanks. You keep it." I puffed air at him as I shoved it back at him again. "No. Thanks." He pushed it back. I got so angry at his stubornness. I just had to burst.

"Frank, you listen to me! You're being stuborn and stupid! I could not deal with myself if those things got you, and I could've helped! It would be much easier for me to die knowing I saved the man I loved!... Oh, shit... No, I... didn't mean to... to say that..." I dropped the knife on the floor. Frank was shocked, and his face turned blood red. I blushed and covered my face. Frank bent down and picked the knife up.

"That's... really nice of you... I'll use it... Really, Francis, you just made my day..." He chuckled, embarrassed. I put my hands down and nodded, biting my lip.

"Yeah... N-no problem..." _Why can't we just get to the first floor already? _A tear rolled down my cheek. _How could I have said that?... _I looked at Frank through the corner of my eye. He looked at me crying, sighed, and grabbed my shoulders. Leaning in, he forcefully kissed me, making my heart race. The speed and force of his lips drove all my thoughts away. It was pure ecstacy. I rolled my eyes into the back of my head and cooperated with him. As the elevator slowed down, Frank pulled away, wiping the purple lip stick from his face.

"Now can you perk up and go kick some ass?" he asked, panting. I nodded, giggling. The elevator stopped, and the doors slowly opened to a storage room. We ran through it and down a hallway. I threw the door open that led into the mallband kicked zombies down and out of my way. It wasn't as crowded as you'd think. There was actually enough room to run past them, but where's the fun in that? I kicked through them, heading towards a furniture store, the closest store in sight, for a rest. I reached it before Frank, so I walked to a bed in the back of the store and flew onto it. I blew my hair up, and it fell back to my face as Frank came walking up to the foot of the bed.

I smiled at him and sat up, leaning against the headboard. He crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees, ending up being on top of me. I growled as he kissed my collar bone. I loved how quickly we were moving. Frank licked from my collar bone all the way up my neck and to my jaw line, where he started kissing. He moved across my face to my mouth, locking his lips with mine. I ran my hand down his back then up it again. Frank placed his hand behind my neck, and his touch gave me a chill. He untied my tie and started unbuttoning my shirt. I slipped his jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt. I reached down and unbuckled my boots, kicking them off quickly as Frank kicked his shoes and pants off. Frank untied the two big, fluffy pontytails from my hair and slipped my skirt off.

He took all my underclothes off in a hurry as I slipped his white boxers off and threw them to the floor. I laughed loudly as Frank pulled me down so that I was completely flat on the bed. I spread my legs and bit my lip as he positioned himself over me. When he thrusted into me, I screamed, the realization that there were zombies all around the store outside burrowing its way into my head. He thrusted again and again, gliding in and out of me with ease. I hadn't felt pleasure like this in years. I screamed again, louder. Frank's fast-paced movements were driving me crazy. When I screamed again, zombies turned their attention to our store and began wandering in. I saw them, and I screamed, this time with panic.

"FRANK! THE ZOMBIES!" We were in a mad rush, throwing on all our clothes and gathering our things. I slung my duffel bag back around my neck and buckled my boots after I had dressed. I grabbed a lamp from the bedside table and ran at the zombies with it, smashing their skulls as I brought it forcefully down on their heads. All the zombies that were near us were dead, so I pulled the gate down, blocking the entrance to the store. I walked back to Frank, relieved to have our problem fixed. _Damn, too bad those fucking zombies had to go and ruin the mood..._

**A/N: So, yeah. It was terrible. This is another one I wrote at five and six in the morning, so... I understand if you hated it. There will be more longer chapters at some point after this. I just had to end this one here. Sorry it was so bad. :/ PLEASE REVIEW, THOUGH! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. Only one person has taken the time and consideration to review on ONE of my stories. When I ask for reviews, I REALLY NEED THEM! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU, DOES THAT WORK? I don't care if it's just complaining, that helps. It'll give me motivation to work harder and to do better. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW! Okay, so, yeah, you get the gist. ^.^**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! I HOPE YOU REVIEW! ^.^**


	3. Don't Cry

**A/N: So, like I said at the end of chapter two, I STILL NEED REVIEWS! If you're new to the site, just read the chapter, scroll to the bottom of the page, and click "Review This Chapter." It's not hard, really. It's a nice gesture, and you can even rant about how I push reviewing too muc, if you like. :3 I just need to know what to change. Well, other than that, I really hated how I was doing earlier, so I sat myself down and came up with some ideas. Whether they're good or not, I don't know, but that's all I could come up with without REVIEWS. :P Well, anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this. Please, try to enjoy the chapter. ^.^**

More Than Love in the Air

Chp 3

Don't Cry

Frank was sitting on the edge of the bed when I walked over. I sat my lamp, bloody from bashing up the zombies, down on the end table again. Frank was holding his head in his hands, shaking it back and forth. I crouched down in front of him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on his knee.

"Don't!" He shoved my hand off him. "Please... Just... not right now..." I was shocked and hurt. My eyes teared up as I resisted crying. _What am I going to do __now__? _I looked down at my hand. My head pulsated with worry and pain as I stood, dizzy now. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... let myself go like that... I don't even really know you..." Nothing mattered anymore... I had to promise myself not to cry. I pushed the tears away strongly, my eyes dry and my head heavy, my mind in a fog.

"Yeah, well..." I set my knife down next to Frank again, heading out soon afterwards. Turning to face Frank again, I grimly said, "I don't matter anyway..." Turning back around I shook my head and left, my purple and black hair frizzed out around my shoulders. I walked out slowly, shutting the gate behind me again. The zombies grabbed for me, and let their nails rake across my skin. I couldn't feel that pain then. Only my psychological pain counted. I kept my expression blank. The zombies clawed at me and tugged at my clothes, but I just kept moving, avoiding trying to fight for fear that I'd lost my strength. Where Frank had once touched me, it burned still... softly, killing me inside.

I walked around Paradise Plaza aimlessly. _Fuck the survivors... I'm no hero, anyway... _I walked into a music shop and closed the gate, shutting the zombies out. I hooked a mic up to some speakers and took a CD from a stand. Putting the disk in a stereo, I turned the vocals setting off. I just wanted to sing until I passed out. It was what I loved doing. I was going to sing to whatever I felt like as loud as I felt like doing it. I turned the stereo and microphone up loud and hit play on the stereo's remote.

Jeff Buckley's Hallelujah came on. I knew the lyrics, so I didn't skip it.

_**I heard there was a secret chord**_

_** That David played, and it pleased the Lord,**_

_** But you don't really care for music, do you?**_

_** It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth,**_

_** The minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing hallelujah.**_

_** Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...**_

_** Maybe I've been here before.**_

_** I know this room, I've walked this floor.**_

_** I used to live alone before I knew you.**_

_** I've seen your flag on the marble arch.**_

_** But love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.**_

_** Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...**_

__I sang through the last two verses, and when it ended, I noticed the tears streaming down my face. I turned the stereo off, and I noticed Jessie. She'd started clapping. I ignored her and sat down on a speaker while she clapped excitedly. I just sat there, my hair hanging in front of my face, hiding my eyes from her.

"What are you clapping for?" I asked grimly as she slowed her applause.

"I think you sing well! You did a really good job! It gave me chills!"

"Save it, Jessie. I know it was terrible, don't try and make me feel better..." I propped my head up with my hands, resting my elbows in my lap. Jessie moved up to the gate and grabbed hold of it.

"... I'm sorry... About Frank, I mean..." Tears slipped down my cheeks. _How does she know?..._

"How did you know about that?" I asked, strongly holding back a shakey voice.

"... We saw it on the security monitors... We tuned into the audio and listened to... what was going on..."

"...When did you start watching?" My stomach churned. I felt like I probably wouldn't like the answer.

"Well... We were watching you guys the whole time... From the time you got in the elevator to... now..." I made fists full of my hair as pained tears streamed quickly down my face. My chest felt like it was caving in. I had no heart anymore. I couldn't care less about myself or anyone else... It just hurt too much.

"So... what you're saying is... Now that I have a problem, you suddenly are sorry for me, right?"

"No! I... I felt really bad about how I had no patience with you and everything... And... If it helps... I chewed Brad out after you left. He shouldn't have threatened to kill you... I know now that you didn't mean you were going to kill me. I was just... I guess... Jealous of you." _Oh, I see. She was jealous because I came in with Frank. Now-_

"Oh, so, now that I'm out of the way, you can get to Frank?"  
"No! No! That's not at all what I mean! You're twisting my words! I don't like Frank like that... I only meant that... You're beautiful... Not exactly the style I'd have chosen, but... that doesn't change the fact that you're beautiful. You're strong, you're fast, you're skilled, you're... everything I ever wanted to be, just about. I envy you... You fought through those zombies like they were mosquitoes. Then, you just walked right past them!... And... I'm sorry that we... saw you and Frank... It was so easy for you to... just... seduce Frank without him even giving it a second thought... I'm... so jealous of you..." None of this made me feel any better. Her words just stung me.

"Psh, jealous of me? That's a good one... I could almost smile..." I wiped the tears off my face.

"I-I wasn't lying! You don't have to... to shrug me off like that! I was only trying to help..."

"Jessie... I'm worn down... I'm sorry, but... I just... Don't care..."

"... Will you let me in? I'd really like to talk to you." I sat there, considering it. It couldn't hurt. I got up and unlatched the gate. When I sat down again, Jessie pulled the gate up then pulled it back down after she'd come in. She pulled up a stool and sat beside me. My body was cold and heavy, like a metal shell. "What has you so upset? You didn't have to do this, you know..."

"I made a fool of myself, angered everyone, got screwed on camera while everyone watched, and then got rejected, all in one day... I don't have any pride left..." Jessie put her hand on my back, but I was almost too numb to feel it.

"It's okay, Francis... It'll be okay... Just come back with me, and I'll get you a place to sleep..." My automatic reaction was to say no and make her leave, but instead I actually considered.

"You're right." I stood. "I am overreacting a little, huh?... I'll come back with you... But... I don't have any supplies... You can leave me here while I get them. I don't want to make Brad angry again..."

"No, not in the state you're in... You need to recover from all this... Listen... I'll be there for you if need a talk, okay?" I nodded and began heading out of the store. Jessie walked over and put her hand on my back.

"Wait." I walked over and grabbed two electric guitars. "Hm... It'll be a shame to see such beautiful instruments go to waste, but it would be more of a shame to see two people go to waste, huh?" I laughed, surprisingly. "Here, take this. You'll need it to fight off the zombies." I handed a pink guitar to Jessie. Opening the gate, I cleared the zombies from our path with my red guitar. I laughed as I battered through the zombies, slamming my guitar into their heads. Jessie mostly stuck close behind me, not killing many zombies.

When we got back to the security room, Otis was the only one there. Jessie took me and showed me to the bed in the back. She said I should get some rest, so I lied down. Almost immediately after she left, I fell asleep...

In my dream, there was only balckness. It was as if my eyes were closed while they were closed. As if my dream self was closing her eyes, too, waiting on something. Soon enough, a soothing female voice spoke.

"You didn't do anything wrong, babe... I'm here for you... And I forgive you... I just want you to promise me one thing... No matter what, always do what's best for you... I'll be fine... I promise... I'm here for here for you... And I always will be..."

"Mother?" I heard myself ask. My voice was similar to this one, but less soothing. The voice continued, ignoring me.

"Any time you need me, just ask for me... Remember these things because I don't want you to think that you're ever alone. Here, take my ribbons..." I heard the sound of someone digging through stuff. "I made them myself... I want you to always keep them tied around your wrist... Like this, so that every time you feel alone, you'll know that a part of me is with you... Always... and forever... So, please... Don't cry..."

"Mom...?" I made one, last, futile effort to call for my mother. Then, I felt someone's lips lock with mine. _No, this is __not__ my mother..._

I opened my eyes slowly. Jessie was in a chair, watching the security monitors. She turned to look at me when I woke up. I looked down at my hand that was clenched so that it looked as if I had been holding someone's hand...

"You were tossing and turning for a couple hours. Did you have a bad dream?" I thought a moment. _Best not to elaborate._

"It was... Yeah..." Jessie nodded, watching the monitors again.

"Oh, yeah, there's somebody you should probably talk to waiting on a bed in the room back there with the yellow door." I yawned, getting up from the small bed I had napped on. Walking through the red door and then to the yellow one, I sighed, resting my hand on the doorknob. Slowly I turned it and pushed the door open.

I saw Frank inside, sitting on the edge of the bed just like he had in the furniture store. I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't think that I had really seen him, at first, but then I realized that it really was Frank. I walked slowly over to the bed, my footsteps alerting Frank as to who I was. He looked up at me as I sat next to him.

"Francissa?" he said, surprised. "Why are you here? You shouldn't waste your time on me... I let you down..." I tried hard not to cry. Holding his hand, I spoke to him.

"Frank... You didn't let me down..." When I spoke in this voice, I instantly knew who the woman in my dream was. It was me. I was talking to Frank, I just knew it. I decided to say what I'd said in the dream. It may have been what I was supposed to do. "You didn't do anything so wrong, babe... I'm here for you... And I forgive you... I just want you to promise me one thing... No matter what... I want you to always do what's best for you... I'll be just fine... I will. I promise... I'm here for you now, and I always will be..." Frank nodded his head, tears still falling on his lap. I reached out and traced a wet line up his face. The tears looked out-of-place on his tough face.

"Any time you need me... Just ask for me... Remember these things because..." I started to cry. "Because I don't ever want you to think you're alone. Ever... Here... take these..." I reached into my duffel bag and pulled out my blue and black ribbon with a cursive capital F embroidered on it. As I tied it around his wrist, I said, "I want you to... to keep these tied around your wrist like this... I made it myself... I want you to remember these whenever you feel alone because this way... I'll always be with you... Always... Forever..." I choked on the last word, tears flooding my eyes. I wrapped Frank in a hug. My heart was heavy with sadness and bad memories. "Please... Don't cry..."

**A/N: I know, it was boring, but I can't fix it unless I get reviews that tell me what's wrong with it and how to fix it if you know. I have more ideas for the fourth part, but if I can get better ones in reviews, that would be GREAT! I haven't had a single review on this so far, and I know that I haven't really beaucoop readers, but I still need reviews. I know this is dorky, but I snuck some song lyrics from Silent Hill in there. X3 I'd REALLY appreciate it if you'd review. I'm new to this stuff, so I need some help. Thanks! :3**

**THANKS FOR READING! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANKS!**


	4. Strength

**A/N: After I sat down and thought for a while, I got some more ideas for the story. I WAS going to follow the story of the game like usual, but I decided to change it based on choices Francissa would make to change the story of everyone else. I hope it's better that way. Also, as I got near to planning the end, I thought about two different types of endings. I have a scneario for a "sad ending" and one for a "happy ending." In a review, if you'd like, you could say which ending you might like to see. I might end up putting up both, but it just depends. If I get, like, no reviews like I bet is gunna happen, I'll just post both, because obviously it doesn't matter. :3 Well, please try your best to enjoy this chapter!**

More Than Love in the Air

Chp 4

Strength

I placed my head on Frank's shoulder as tears fell from my eyes. I could never have felt so happy to be with him. I wanted him to know how much I cared. I wanted him to know that I could never shun him, no matter what he'd done to me.

"Frank... I could never let you go... I still love you... Even if you don't love me... I'll always love you, and I'd die for you, Frank... I would..." Frank held me tightly.

"I love you, I really do. I could never stop loving you. No matter what. I'll protect you forever, and I'll never let myself do something like that to you again." Frank kissed my neck. No tears left his eyes now; his voice was confident and strong again. I noticed that and stopped myself from crying.

"Frank... You're... I don't deserve you." I chuckled, patting his back. I pulled away and looked at Frank. He was smiling at me.

"You're the best thing I ever laid my eyes on, and I can't believe I let you walk away from me. I should've been putting you on a leash to keep you WITH me. Hahaha, I'M the one who doesn't deserve YOU." Frank smiled at me, chuckling. He put one hand on the side of my face, smiling at me. I bit my lip. My lip stick was completely gone by now. Frank looked at me and chuckled. My heart lightened up, and I giggled. Frank kissed my cheek, and my heart fluttered. I ran my hand through his hair, and he kissed me. It had been, literally, a dream come true.

Frank moved his lips so quickly. I laid back on the bed, and Frank moved with me. He ran his hand through my hair, and I loosened my tie. Then he broke away slowly, trying to catch his breath. I sat up, licking my lips and breathing heavily. I leaned up against the wall, and Frank ran his hand up my thigh. I sighed and ran my hand through his hair.

"Not now, babe... We have things to do... Remember where we are? Everyone else is here... Excluding Brad." Frank sighed and got off the bed.

"Speaking of Brad, where is he?" Right on cue, Jessie came bursting through the door, worried and upset.

"Sorry to... interrupt you two, but Brad is dealing with a gunman in the food court. I think he needs your help!" I puffed out air and immediately realized that that wasn't the right thing to do.

"Uh-um... Let's go. We don't have to time to, um, waste." I got up and straightened my tie. Jessie tossed me her handgun and left, sitting back down at the monitors. Frank followed me out of the room, and I handed my knife to Frank. We crawled through the air ducts, through the supply room, and into the mall. Fighting and dodging our way through small groups of zombies, we made our way as quickly as possible to the food court.

When we walked up, Brad motioned us over. We ran up to him and crouched down next to him. He told us that this guy had been shooting at him for a while, and we made a plan. We'd all spread out and attack him when we got our chance. I didn't like the idea, but I thought it best not to voice my opinion. When we all got into position, Brad motioned us outward. I ran and hid behind different things as the man showered the food court with gunfire. I realized who it was. It was the dark-skinned man I'd met on the roof. That was a driving inspiration to make him look more like Swiss cheese.

Smirking, I walked up behind him with my tie in my hand and my gun tucked in my skirt's waistband. Running, I swung my tie around him neck and pulled it back. He dropped his gun and tried to pull my hands off of the tie, but my grip was stronger than his pull. I whispered to him, smirking and trying not to giggle.

"Now who's got the strength, friend?" I laughed as Brad stood, amazed and Frank whooped and clapped. "Now, listen to me carefully. You have two choices. You can stick around, have a little bit of a fight with us three before we kill you, or you can get out of here peacefully and give yourself and your gun up... So, smart one... What will it be?" The man struggled again to push away, but I kept him restrained.

"I'm not giving up yet." He pulled a knife from his belt and stuck it in my leg. I screamed in pain and grabbed hold of it, pulling it forcefully out of my thigh.

"That's it. You're a dead man." I grabbed my gun and shot at him. He picked his gun up and shot at me. I dodged it, my leg pouring blood. Pretty soon, we both ran out of bullets. Tossing our guns, we ran at each other. He had a knife, but I had absolutely nothing. I stopped right in front of him and roundhouse kicked him in the face. He dropped the knife, and I picked it up. Running up behind him, I held it at his neck.

Painfully, I whispered,"Run. Now." The man broke free and ran to a rope, climbing up onto the roof or somewhere. I collapsed to the floor as Frank and Brad came running my way. Frank neeled next to me, bringing me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him as he stroked my back.

"I'm so sorry, babe. We'll get you back to the security room safely. I promise. I can- I can carry you there."

"No, Frank. I can... I can walk. I can make it to the security room okay, but then I gotta have a sit down, babe." I chuckled for no reason as Frank helped me to my feet. He offered to let me lean on him, but I refused. I didn't want to just be a drag. We made our way slowly to the security room.

When we got there, an ecstatic Jessie greeted us. Otis and Jessie both voiced their gratitude for our saving Brad. Then Jessie saw my injury. I had tied my tie around the stab wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Jessie ran off to the bathroom in the back and got a towel, soaking with hot water. Frank had helped me onto the bed in the janitor's room, and Jessie cleaned my leg off with the towel, untying my tie and handing it to Frank. When Frank held it, his hands became stained with my blood. It was something appealing to me. I smirked while Jessie ripped the hot towel and tied a strip around my thigh.

"There's nothing else I can do right now... If we just had a first aid kit or something, I could disinfect it and stitch it up..." Frank turned the bloody tie over in his hands, giving it a worried look.

"There's a grocery store in North Plaza, right?... Maybe... Maybe I could go there and pick something up to help her." Jessie nodded.

"That would be great. We could make sure she stays well. You might wanna pick up some generic pain killers, as well. It would help her out." I winced. The stab wound burned and stung more than I wanted people to know. I would miss Frank... I wanted him there with me. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Frank," I called as he headed out of the janitor's room. "Hurry back, okay?..." I smiled at him as he smiled at me, worried, and left. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. The pain flooded my body and made me dizzy. I let out a soft cry, and Jessie stroked my forehead.

"You've got a fever, just like I thought... Frank had better hurry up with that medicine..."

"I... know he will... He wants me... to get... better." I choked out, chuckling. The stab was worse than I thought it was. He had twisted the blade inside my leg. I hadn't felt it for the adrenaline rush I'd had, but it was painful. I was pouring blood... Time started to go by quickly, and Jessie moved from the bed to watch for Frank on the monitors.

"Oh, my God!" Jessie shouted, standing. "He's gunna get hurt!..." My heart raced, and my eyes shot open. Getting up violently, I limped quickly to the monitors. Scanning the line of screens, I found the grocery store. "Lie down, Francis! You're going to hurt yourself." Jessie put her hand on my shoulder, trying to coax me to the bed.

"No! I have to watch Frank! I have to make sure that he's... that he's okay." I started crying as I watched Frank battle with a man with a shopping cart with rakes, pitchforks, and all kinds of sharp things protruding from the front. He kept shooting the man, trying to kill him, but he would get run over. Tears fell onto the table I leaned over, both from pain and worry. Brad looked down at the blood pouring onto the floor from my leg.

"Francissa! You've got to lay down! You can watch from there, okay?" He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Okay..." I winced and limped slowly to the bed. Brad eased me onto the bed, resting my head on a pillow. I winced again, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep. I wanted so badly to stay awake, but I just couldn't. I was just so tired...

"Babe! You awake?... I've got the stuff..." I opened my eyes slowly.

"Frank...? You're okay! Oh, I'm so glad!" I wrapped my arms around Frank's neck. He laughed, handing the bag of medicines and supplies to Jessie. Brad sat down in the chair near the monitors.

"I hate to admit it, but... If not for you, Francis, both Frank and I would probably be dead... Or at least badly injured." I smiled slightly, still in pain as Jessie poured peroxide onto a cloth and dabbed at the gash on my thigh.

"It was nothin'. I had something to settle with that guy, anyway." Frank reached out and ran his hand across my cheek.

"You've got a fever."

"I know... After Jessie stitches my leg up, I'll take some medicine." I reached up and held Frank's hand. Jessie pulled a needle through one end of the gash, bringing the flesh together. I winced at the stinging pain it brought, but ignored it as much as possible. Pretty soon, Jessie was done, and she gave some pills. I sat and swallowed them.

"Those should help with the pain and the fever. Do you need anything else?" I shook my head and laid back on the bed again. I patted the space next to me, and Frank lied down, too. I stared into his eyes, happy to be with him. I rolled over carefully and wrapped my arms around him, falling asleep.

Several hours later, I woke up, and it was night. My arms were still firmly wrapped around Frank. I rubbed my eyes. Sitting up, I looked at Frank. He was awake, too, and he smiled at me. My leg was sore but not too sore, so I got up and stretched. Frank got up hugged me, nestling his head on my neck. He kissed me, and stroked the back of his head gently. He ran his hand down my back, resting it under my ass.

"Frank... Please... You're the one who wants control... You're making this difficult for me to-" He seized my lips in a lock with his own. I didn't want to refuse, so I just kept going with him. He moved his hand up my torso, putting it under my shirt. He grabbed my breast, and I slipped my tongue in his mouth. We kissed for ages it seemed, and then, Frank lifted my shirt over my head. _Oh, no... What if I can't do it? I mean, I'm hurt... Uh, I have to do SOMETHING... _I took Frank's jacket and shirt off, unsure of my actions. We both undressed fully. Then, it hit me.

_Oohh, shit... We're in the janitor's room! Jessie and Brad could come in at any minute... Dammit, dammit, dammit! What do I do?... Just go with it... We're already undressed, and I don't want to cause Frank to be upset... Okay, here we go. _Frank tossed me on the bed, and growled at him. He got down on top of me, kissing my neck. I put my hands on his neck and pulled him close. He thrusted into me, and I muffled my scream with my hands, my eyes being forced wide open by the force. I closed my eyes tightly, screaming into my hand. Frank was going at it hard, and I didn't know if I could even be THIS quiet.

_Oohh, shit! What if Otis looks into the window into this room? We'd be fucked up the wall! Shit! _I let loose a scream by accident when Frank reached an orgasm inside me. I knew we were in trouble. We shouldn't have done it there._ Oh no_... _Even through all my strength, Frank is my one weakness..._

**A/N: Well, this has turned out to be more boring than I expected... Well, I have waited for reviews, but nobody reviewed, so I've just decided to go on with the story and maybe make some revisions when some kind person decides to review. :/ Anyway, the next chapter should be WORLDS better. I think the next chapter has more of a story to it than the rest has so far. Well, this has been a long chapter, huh? Sorry about that. Well, I'll try to keep it short from here on out, mmkay? Well, I hope you enjoyed it, even though I doubt you did, but... Thanks!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. Standing Up

**A/N: So, this chapter should be WAY better than the one before it, unless I make some stupid mistake like I so often do. Keep in mind that I'm very scatter-brained, so if there's some mix-up, don't be surprised. You have been warned. XD Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you hurry up and get this over with, okay? Try to enjoy this, please! ^.^**

More Than Love in the Air

Chp 5

Standing Up

After I screamed, I rolled my eyes into the back of my head. Time was a blur. The pleasure I felt went unmatched. Frank's sperm raced through me, and I let loose a soft cry. He pulled out of me, and I took advantage of that. Coming out of my stupor, I stood up and rushed into all my clothes. Frank just stared at me, surprised. He started dressing, too, and when he was done, I collapsed onto the bed. I felt like I just had three cups of coffee and a lollipop. My heart was racing, and I had just had the biggest wake-up call ever, and I enjoyed it.

"Frank," I whispered. "We are in the janitor's room. It has a large window and two unlocked doors. Anyone can just stroll in, babe... Dammit, I'm sure they heard me. We're screwed..." Frank sighed.

"Sorry, I was just... I needed that, okay?" I looked up at Frank.

"So did I..." Just then, Jessie opened the door, blushing bright red. I knew she was waiting for us to get done. Another time that she'd been forced to sit through that. Her eyes were teary, and she just sat down on the office chair in front of the table. "Jessie?... Listen, I'm... Jesus Christ... Um... Sorry?" Jessie just nodded.

"It's okay. I understand." She gulped. "I'm just gunna forget about that..." Just then, Brad walked into the room.

Taking one look at Jessie, he said, "Oh... That's what the screaming was... Listen, you two, you have to have more self-control. Luckily, we heard you before we saw you. Okay?" I blushed, on the verge of crying. I nodded and swallowed dryly.

"Y-yeah, Brad... Sorry..." I said weakly. Jessie stood, smoothing her skirt out.

"So, okay. Let's get down to business, if that's okay," Jessie said, clasping her hands together. Brad nodded. I stood and stepped next to Frank. "So, it's night now, and the zombies are going berserk. We need to form a plan so that whoever is going out to get supplies or bring in survivors knows exactly what to do. We might need a schedule, too. That would help."

"Well, if we're going to be a team in this, shouldn't we have a team leader? Like a team captain or something." I thought it might be fun if we had a little vote. Jessie thought for a moment.

"Sure, I guess that would help. Let's get Otis in here so we can all decide." Brad left and got Otis from the front room. We all stood there for a moment, then I decided to say something.

"So, we need a way to organize this. I figure we could make a chart on the dry erase board." I walked up and erased the stuff on the board, writing each of our names and drawing a line between them. Brad looked at the crudely drawn "chart."

"Okay, so... first name on the left... Who votes Jessie for leader?..." Nobody raised their hands. I frowned slightly and drew a zero under Jessie's name. "And... Who votes me, Brad, for team leader?..." After considering, Jessie slowly raised her hand, hesitantly. I smiled and drew a tally under Brad's name. "How about Frank? Who votes Frank for leader?" I raised my hand happily, but nobody else raised their hands. I frowned and drew a single tally under Frank's name. "And so that leaves Francissa." Otis, Brad, and Frank all raised their hands. I was surprised, and I drew three tallies under my name.

"Francis is our new team captain." Jessie smiled at me. "So, Francis, do you have any ideas you'd like to present?" I thought. _Yes, yes I do. _Smirking, I erased the graph from the board. I turned to face the group.

"Okay, so, the way I figure it, there's a front door, right? Well, we can get out of this mall."

"What about all the zombies out there?"

"... Consider this. There are numerous tight spaces within this mall in which zombies cram into small groups, making it virtually impossible to escape unscathed. Well, outside, there are no such places. Widespread ground as far as you can see. If we stay here, we're gunna run out of something eventually. It would be best to get out of here soon."

"But... My pilot is coming here in three days." I was shocked to hear that news.

"You're absolutely sure? He' coming HERE?"

"Yep. That's how I plan on getting out of here." I walked up to Frank, thinking hard.

"I don't think I can stay here very long... That man and all these psychos... We won't make it too long... What if he does come, but we're all dead? And then... what if we wait here, and he never comes?..." Frank looked at me.

"I guess it would be best to find somewhere else." I sighed in relief.

"So, we're all on the same page?... Okay, then. Frank and I can go out and gather all we'll need for a few days and pack it in some bags. The way I see it, we should all have just what we want and need, so we should make a list. Any time you think of something, just come up and write it on the board. In the morning Frank and I will go gather the things." I turned and wiped the board clean. Drawing a line, I wrote "SUPPLIES" over it and turned back around. "So, how's that sound?" I clapped my hands together.

The group nodded. We had settled on a plan. I planned on getting everything ready early so that we could head out at a decent time. That night, I knew Frank would NOT let me rest or do work or anything. I knew he would want more out of me for himself.

"So now we should all get some good rest. I have some... work to do, so... I should probably get to that... Frank, I can't do it without you." I smirked at him, and walked over and put his arm around my waist. "So, let's all scuttle off to sleep, mm-kay?" We all went where we were going to stay for the night. Otis went to his room just off the main room **(A/N: I know, I changed the surroundings.)**, and Jessie and Brad stayed in the janitor's room, taking shifts of sleep. Frank and I walked off to the room with the yellow door.

Right after Frank shut and lock the door, I started unbuttoning my shirt. Slipping my skirt off, I jumped in the bad and lied under the blanket, watching Frank. I didn't mean to provoke him sexually, but I was waiting to see if he took it that way. Sure enough, he smirked and started undressing. That was fine by me. I could use a little fun before bedtime. Frank ripped the blanket off the bed and started taking my underclothes off quickly. I kissed his collar bone, and he wasted no time, thrusting into me right away. I screamed, and my eyes popped wide open. I didn't care if everyone heard me now. I was boss. If I said jump, people jumped. If I said shut the hell up, people shut the hell up. I was finally standing up and taking control. I owned that place. I could do whatever or whoever I wanted.

"Oh, God! Frank! Yes, yes, yes!" I shouted as Frank thrusted into me quickly. Over a while, I started getting too hot to continue. My body felt like it would never be cold again. "Frank! Frank! Stop! Stop! Stop!... Please!" Frank pulled out of me and let himself fall against the bed next to me. After a minute, he got up and slipped his boxers on, getting back in the bed with me. I was still trying to catch my breath when he put his arms around me and pulled me close. I was still completely bare, and I still felt hot. My insides were throbbing, and my heart was racing.

Frank put his arms around me, grabbing my breasts. I tried to ignore it and fall asleep. Frank's grip relaxed, and he rested his head on my back. I reached down and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over both our bodies. We fell asleep after a while, Frank's cool body keeping my temperature low.

**A/N: Well, I hope this wasn't a total bust. We're nearing the end of the story now... Yeah, I know, you're pissed off and thinking, "Well, this was a rip-off." If you are, I'm sorry, but I cannot refund minutes of your life. :/ Please be patient, for in the next chapter, they go out into the town, which is when things really start happening. As I'd said before, I will post a "sad ending" and a "happy ending." Well, I think this is the worst chapter, so don't let it lose you, please!**

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
